Toilet Trysts
by Severus Black
Summary: Everyone thinks Lucius Malfoy is as straight as his silvery locks but it takes a certain Triwizard Champion to make him realise otherwise. TOTALLY SLASH!


Disclaimer: This, like, isn't mine! Well, the story is but 'ol JK owns the world.

I thought you guys mike like another totally hot pairing (and also so much more realistic than that heterosexual stuff where they're all the same age and stuff) but this one was written by my friend Cedric Malfoy, who's like, SO talented. So yeah... I know you'll love it so I'll let you read it now... haha.

* * *

He had watched and he had waited for far longer than he would have liked. The atmosphere of Hogwarts repulsed him yet there was no-way he could have escaped the task he had been set. He had learnt when he had joined the Death Eaters long ago, that no-one said no to the Dark Lord. It was not his fault that Crouch could not be trusted, Lucius thought to himself as he peered around the corner of the corridor in order to ascertain whether or not the coast was clear. It was not his fault that the Dark Lord did not feel that Crouch was equal to the task and as Lucius muttered the password "Pine fresh" to the bathroom door, he could not help but feel a little annoyed that it was up to him to ascertain whether or not Crouch had been doing his job.

The bathroom, as he had expected, was completely deserted and as Lucius made his way across the room, his feet clicked noisily across the shimmering tile. Crouch, disguised as Mad Eye Moody had informed only a few hours before that he was going to inform Cedric Diggory that maybe he would better understand his egg if he took it for a bath; and so it was that Lucius Malfoy found himself concealing himself in the toilet cubicle nearest the large tub, and playing the waiting game.

For what seemed like an hour, nothing happened, and Lucius began to grow more frustrated at the thought that someone like him was reduced to sitting on a dirty toilet seat, in a bathroom at Hogwarts. But just as he felt like this anger might have provoked him into ignoring the Dark Lord's instructions and leaving; Lucius heard a low voice mutter the password outside before all around was illuminated with the soft glow of the torches that seemed to suddenly ignite.

Lucius moved, his long robes rustling against the tile, breaking the strange silence that has descended. As he pressed one eye against a crack in the cubicle, Lucius felt that the boy that had entered. Cedric Diggory was looking straight towards him. Lucius held his breath; his hand automatically seeking his wand. If he was uncovered here at Hogwarts, the game would be up. The true identity of Mad Eye Moody would be revealed; and the plan of the Dark Lord would fail. Yet Cedric Diggory seemed to shake his head and, after placing the golden egg down on the side of the bath, he started the great taps with a flick of his wand.

The water began to pour down into the tub; blues swirling with violets; silver mixing with green. A perfumed steam began to fill the air and Lucius found himself growing uncomfortable with the heat of it as he slowly began to loosen the tie about his neck. He had moved back in order to do so and he found, as he pressed his eye to the crack again, that Cedric had now begun to take off his clothes; moving over to the pegs to hang up his robes before pulling his jumper off over his head. Lucius held his breath as he pressed his palm flat up against the wall as through the dancing mist he could make out the form of Cedric as he began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Why was it becoming so hot in here Lucius thought to himself, fighting the urge to snarl with frustration as he pushed off his robes from over his shoulder so they fell silently to the floor. Once again he was watching although now Cedric had turned away yet as he allowed his shirt to slip over his shoulders, Lucius' breath caught in his throat at the sight of those rippling shoulders. His back seemed to glisten with steam and with sweat and as he turned to face the cubicle once more, Lucius' eyes were helplessly fixed on the naked contours of that nubile stomach.

If the water had not been beating down, no doubt Cedric would have heard Lucius pound his fist against the wall of the cubicle, in a desperate attempt to rid his mind full of thoughts of this boy and the pleasure that his body could give. Yet his mind had long wandered from the task in hand; no longer was Lucius concerned with the consequences he might have to face. As he watched the languorous movement of Cedric's hand as he reached down and began to unbutton his trousers, Lucius suddenly became aware of how ragged his breathing had become. Without the running of the taps Lucius was certain that Cedric would have been aware to his presence; he could, at least, be thankful for that. Yet the steam that the water was producing was becoming frustrating and Lucius strained his eyes in order to better see Cedric's now naked form. Yet before he could get the sight that he wanted, the taps had turned off and Cedric had entered the bath, clutching desperately at his egg.

The lights seemed to have dimmed as the water had stopped and now, as Lucius struggled to maintain the composure he had entered the bathroom with, he watched as Cedric Diggory slipped his egg under the water and opened it. A different kind of eerie light spilled out of the water and through the silence, Lucius could hear the strange, melancholy voices of the mermaids. Cedric's head disappeared below the water and Lucius found himself on tip-toes in an attempt to better see what was happening just beneath the waters surface. Suddenly, the singing had stopped and Cedric had reappeared, and Lucius watched as Cedric tossed his head back, sending hot rivulets of water cascading down his back. He ran his fingers through his wet, slick hair and, frustrated, Lucius repeated this action on himself. He sighed breathlessly as he ran his fingers through his long blonde hair, shuddering silently and biting down on his bottom lip hard.

Lucius' eyes fluttered open as he heard his sigh mimicked as a moan from the bath tub. Once again his eyes were fixed on the crack and his heart pounded within his chest as he saw the way that Cedric's hand was now creeping down over his stomach and beneath the bubbles. Lucius' heart was now beating so loudly that he was sure that Cedric must be able to hear. Yet he clearly could not as he watched the way Cedric's head lolled back against the side of the bath, his eyes rolling back into his head, as he continued to exhale small moans of pleasure.

The steam had stopped yet the air appeared hotter than ever. Lucius' mouth seemed dry; parched of all moisture as his tongue desperately sought to wet his lips. Yet still he felt as though he couldn't breathe as he watched the way Cedric's arm now seemed to be beating in time with Lucius' throbbing heart.

The moans grew louder and the movements grew faster and Lucius was in little doubt that a boy as young as Cedric could not last for long. It was then that Lucius made his decision and, without hesitation, he lowered his hand in order to undo his fly. His trousers dropped and as he reached inside he gasped at the sensation of hard flesh against his hand. With one eye pressed against the hole, Lucius began to slowly move his hand to match the strokes that Cedric was setting; up and down, slow at first but soon the speed began to build. Frustrated, Lucius kicked his trousers from around his feet and, with a grunt, he watched as Cedric's face contorted with ecstasy as he drew closer to climax. He was too young; too quick; Lucius was much too used prolonging his pleasure; he had lost the fever of youth. Yet as he watched the way Cedric arched his back, desperately thrusting harder into his hand, Lucius was pleasantly surprised to feel his body responding to the sight before him. He felt the tingles that had sprung along his spine plummet downwards; he felt the way he grew harder and firmer within his hand. He felt the way he was twitching as he grew forever closer and, as breathed one final, desperate grunt he watched as Cedric leant back into the water, his body relaxing as the remnants of his orgasm passed through him.

Lucius pressed his forehead hard against the wall; with one hand desperately gripping the chain of the toilet Lucius bit down on his tongue hard as he finally exploded into his hand. For a moment, he enjoyed the lingering orgasm that had overcome him, as it slowly seeped from his skin and left him feeling sticky and cold. Cedric was lying immobile in the bath and, fighting the urge he felt to clear his throat, Lucius tried desperately to remain silent as he unfurled the toilet roll, and began the process of clearing up. Reluctantly, Lucius pulled up his trousers and, after putting on his robes, he debated whether or not he should risk sitting back down upon the toilet to wait for Cedric to leave. Yet a voice; a voice that seemed so husky and swollen with lust in the dripping stillness of the bathroom, interrupted Lucius' thoughts with the words, "Are you going to come out then, or am I going to have to come and get you myself?"

Lucius smiled mercilessly to himself as he picked up his cane and, pushing the door to the cubicle open, he entered the bathroom with a swish of his robes. Cedric was not smiling yet his eyes were heavy with desire and as Lucius took a step towards the bath, he flicked his hair over his shoulders and said, "It seems that I underestimated boy."

Cedric laughed coldly before, lifting his hand out of the water, he slowly licked his fingers clean before saying, "It seems that you have."

* * *

Make sure you leave a review letting us know how much you love the hot bathroom lovin'. Thanks. 


End file.
